1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of enhancing luminance and luminance uniformity, and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement of liquid crystal molecules changes according to strength and direction of the electric fields when electric fields are applied to liquid crystal. An optical transmissivity changes when the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules changes.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image according to at least the above-mentioned electrical and optical properties. To display an image, the LCD device use an external light or a light generated from a backlight assembly.
The backlight assembly includes a light emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a flat fluorescent lamp, etc. The flat fluorescent lamp has higher luminance and luminance uniformity than the LED or the CCFL. However, improved luminance and luminance uniformity of the flat fluorescent is needed.